Unleash the beast
by zulija
Summary: A sequel to Spicy Dinner. Isabella takes up on Sebastian's and Hawke's offer, and they force him to unleash... the beast. Rated M for a reason. Very smexy, so watch out ;-p


Hello! Back again with more smut (yay!) Anyway, this is a sequel to 'Spicy dinner'. Here is the Sebastian/Hawke/Isabella threesome! Since no one wrote it before me I have to do the job, so don't blame me :)

Isabella entered Hawke's mansion carefully, she didn't know why she was so nervous. Was it the fact that she's going to enter Hawke's private chambers? Nope, she did that before and Hawke never caught her. Was it because Hawke told her how good Sebastian is? When she gave it a closer thought...Maker she was really afraid of someone's...cock. She saw many, but she didn't know why she was afraid of his because she hadn't even seen it. Then she admitted to herself, that she was afraid of the unknown.

She walked slowly up the stairs and saw the light coming from Hawke's bedroom. The door was closed and as she came closer she could her two muffled voices talking. She leaned her head on the door and decided to listen for a while before she would enter.

"...and then I showed her how a lady can be pleasured. That everything depends on the technique." Then Isabella heard a groan and she wondered what Hawke was doing to him. A smirk appeared on her face as she heard Hawke talking.

"Oh my...your wild days were really...wild. And to think that you were a chaste man... You like it when I kiss you here?" Her voice became more husky and lustful, and Isabella couldn't hold her curiosity any longer. She hesitantly knocked on the door, she felt a little guilty for disturbing them and their privacy, but she was interested for him for years now, and now she could finally see if his wild youth was that wild.

She heard they stopped talking and she pushed open the door, and the sight of Hawke sitting on Sebastian's lap in nothing but a night mantle made her even more...curious. They were sitting on a couch next to the fireplace, he wore a white sleeveless shirt, dark breeches, and Maker his arms...they were defined and strong and she wondered if the rest of his body was so defined and strong. She gave them a cheeky smile before she turned and closed the door. She turned back and walked closer to them, she stopped near the fireplace and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Maker they are so glowing from the fire.

"So...I see you already started without me." Isabella said with a almost hurt tone in her voice. Sebastian gave her a wicked smile until he patted Hawke's arse, which was barely hidden under the thin fabric.

"Go and have some fun." He said to Hawke, she kissed him passionately before she stood up, she graciously walked towards her pirate friend who replaced her smile with a smirk. Hawke stopped before her and stroked her cheek with her fingers, brushing the hair out of her face. Then she slowly untied the ties of her scarf before she tossed it aside.

"You don't need that. And the jewelry too..."

"Now I'm feeling naked." Isabella said as Hawke removed her jewelry, and indeed the pirate felt naked without it. Hawke started to lose the laces that held Isabella's clothes, and her breasts became more and more exposed. Sebastian sat still at the couch, enjoying the sight of two women undressing before him, his arms leaned on the couch and his legs widely spread. They were beautiful together, and he couldn't wait to see them making out.

Isabella ran her hands gently across Hawke's breasts through the mantle, her lustful eyes staring at Hawke and her slow but determined hands. The last lace fell loose and her breasts fell out of Isabella's dress, she didn't bother to wear her breasts band lest she would forget it here. Hawke pushed her dress down her shoulders and her body, she removed her belt and the dress fell on the floor, leaving a naked Isabella before Hawke. But wait, Isabella still wore...

"Isabella! You wear pants?" She laughed aloud as she saw the surprise on Hawke's face, but soon her surprise was replaced by lust as she saw Hawke lowering her face towards her breasts. She flickered her tongue across her already hard nipple, and Isabella couldn't help but moan at the soft touch. Her head fell back a little as she pushed Hawke's mantle a little apart so that she cold slide her hands to her breasts. They both started to moan now and Sebastian really enjoyed the view.

He sat there silently observing the two women making out, the bulge in his pants became obvious but he didn't care. This was something he wouldn't see every day, and he was celibate for too long to let this opportunity slip away. He swallowed hard as Isabella started to slide down Hawke's mantle, and his cock twitched in his pants as they both stood naked. He drank in their beauty and watched their hands feathering over their body's, both moaned and kissed each other. He cleared his throat and he scolded himself as both of them turned to him, interrupting their hot and passionate kisses. They were holding each other, Hawke leaned her head on Isabella's shoulder looking innocently at Sebastian, Isabella watched him with eyes filled with lust.

"Don't stop, I'm not even here." He said smiling wickedly at them, Isabella returned the smile and couldn't hold her tongue as she stroked Hawke's hair.

"Oh? And who's going to...satisfy us?" Hawke kissed her neck now, Isabella titled her head aside a little so she could have better access. Her eyes fell on the unbelievably large bulge in Sebastian's pants...now she knew what she was afraid of.

"And who's going to remedy that?" She referred to his hard cock, and he gave her a cheeky grin as he readjusted a little.

"All in time..." Isabella turned her head to Hawke and gently she grabbed her face to look at Sebastian.

"Look there, Hawke...we have other things to take care of." Hawke took Isabella's hand and led her to the couch where Sebastian sat, she wore a wicked smile on her face as she settled on one side of him and Isabella on the other. They didn't kiss him though, they sat on their knees and they started to make out in front of him. Sebastian was between two beautiful women and he couldn't ignore his need any longer.

Slowly he started to feather his hands on their buttocks, he gently massaged them and he was pleased to hear both of them moan. His hands feathered over their thighs, then back at their buttocks in steady and slow motions. They kissed each other above him, their hands massaging each others breasts as they moaned and felt incredibly turned on. Sebastian slid his hands at the outside of their thighs, his fingers feathering over their cheeks and getting closer and closer to their holes.

Isabella bucked her buttock and he couldn't help but feel aroused as he saw what she wanted, then he felt Hawke do the same and he couldn't deny them. Gently he slid one finger in their already slick and wet folds and they both moaned louder this time into each other's mouths. He slowly moved his fingers in and out, though the angle how they sat wouldn't allow him to do more than that. Maker they were so wet, his eyes turned dark with lust as they both suddenly stopped kissing. He wanted to ask them why they stopped, but he was interrupted by Hawke's mouth on his. He kissed her gently and when he wanted to shove his tongue inside her she leaned away a little only so Isabella could have him too. They were all kissing each other now, Isabella and Hawke ran their tongues across Sebastian's lips and tongue, and he found it highly erotic to kiss two women at the same time.

It weren't exactly kisses, more the sweet licks and battles of their tongues, their lips would touch occasionally. He still moved his fingers in and out of them, and they were really hot and wet now.

"You are so wet...the both of you..." He said between their kisses, his voice husky and brogue thick as he suddenly pushed his fingers outside them. They wanted to protest but they silenced when they felt his fingers moving up to their other destination. Isabella smiled wickedly and moaned as she felt him entering her, Hawke moaned louder and bucked her buttock up as she felt what he was doing to her. He felt their muscles tensing then relaxing and he slowly started to move out, then back in. They both moaned louder into his mouth and he almost spilled himself at the sounds they created. Suddenly they broke the kiss and they both went lower, now kissing his jaw, then his neck...both were kissing him from each side and he closed his eyes for a moment to settle his mind.

Maker he was so aroused, he felt his cock pulse with every beat of his heart as Isabella and Hawke moved lower, until they were kneeling before him. He watched them with hooded eyes as he breathed heavily, he could handle them, that was not the problem, but Maker he was so aroused that his cock started to hurt. Both of them smiled wickedly at him as they gently started to rub his cock through his breeches. Hawke removed his belt and opened his breeches, he was grateful that she freed him if only for a little. Isabella pushed down his breeches leaving him only in his shirt and pants. They both smiled wickedly at him as he saw Isabella taking a dagger in her hand and bringing it to his pants.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you..." She whispered to him and with one swift move his pants fell aside. His cock finally came free and he couldn't hide the smirk on his face as he saw Isabella staring at his mass.

"You look like you've seen a monster." She looked back at him and smiled wickedly as she took him by the base, he groaned as he felt her warm hand around him.

"If that's not a monster then I don't know what it is." Hawke chuckled beside her as she came closer to lick him, and he groaned again, what aroused the women even more.

"I told you he is gifted, Isabella." Hawke said to her as she finally circled him with her mouth. Her mouth devoured him completely, she held him like this for a moment until she leaned away only to lick his side. Isabella licked the other side and he almost spilled himself as he saw them both licking him. It felt so good, Sebastian forgot how good a threesome can be and he scolded himself for not arranging a threesome earlier. He watched them as they enjoyed him, then he let his head fall back as his release came very close, he didn´t want to finish like that though so he tried to talk to them.

"Stop it…" Isabella locked her eyes with his then and he knew from the look she gave him that they would not stop. He breathed heavily as the two women continued to torture him, his breathing becoming faster and faster. Suddenly they both stopped licking him and they kissed each other, much to his pleasure. His cock was left untouched and he groaned from arousal, Hawke looked back at him and smiled wickedly as she grabbed him and started to lick him again. Isabella stroked her hair as Hawke did her best to pleasure Sebastian, she looked then at Sebastian and saw he was watching Hawke with lustful eyes.

"Come into her mouth Sebastian…" He shook his head as he tried to stand up, he pushed Hawke away but he was stopped by Isabella´s dagger pinning his throat. He stopped, his blood froze as he saw the predatory look on her face. She pushed him back with the dagger at his neck and he had to obey her.

"Make him come Hawke." Hawke smiled wickedly before she started to suck him again, all the way down then back up. He closed his eyes, the cold daggers point still pointed at his neck as he felt his release crushing over him. He groaned aloud and Hawke found it highly erotic to hear her Sebastian groaning like that. His seed filled her mouth completely and she took all of him. Isabella grabbed her hair as she saw Sebastian coming down from his climax, she pulled Hawke to her and shoved her tongue inside her mouth to taste Sebastian, although Hawke swallowed most of it. Sebastian opened his eyes and saw Isabella shoving her tongue inside Hawke´s mouth, and the sight aroused him again.

Isabella stood up then and took Hawke´s hand in hers to lead her to the bed, Sebastian regained back his thoughts and his eyes darted to Isabella lying down on the bed. Hawke crawled up to her but Isabella stopped her.

"Oh no, you´re going down." She pushed Hawke´s head between her legs, she thought Hawke would resist her but she was surprised when she felt her tongue gliding through her folds. Isabella moaned and writhed under her perfectly placed licks, she wouldn´t last for long if Hawke kept her pace. She opened her eyes only to see Sebastian ripping the shirt off from his body, like a wild and hungry animal. He was naked now, and she really enjoyed the view. Strong hands, broad shoulders, broad chest…everything a woman could desire. He stormed off behind Hawke and grabbed her hips. Hawke was surprised to feel him suddenly behind her, she lifted her head and looked at him over her shoulder only to see the hungry look on his face…Maker his gaze was so intense that it made her core even more hot.

She returned to her work as she suddenly felt Sebastian pushing her upwards. Isabella and Hawke readjusted and went up on the bed, Hawke returned to her work and she knew that he would take her now. Sebastian looked at her wonderful shaped arse and wondered what he could do to her. Then he had an idea; he lied down on the bed and moved his head between Hawke´s legs, he pushed her core a little lower to his face until she was right in his face. He parted her lips with his fingers and slowly he started to lick her hot and wet folds. Hawke moaned as she felt Sebastian between her legs as she pleasured Isabella, and Maker it turned her on so much…

Sebastian knew what she liked, and he did it to bring her over the edge, just as she did him a while ago. He felt her legs already started to tremble and he stopped licking her, instead he pushed two fingers inside her as he started to lick her nub again. He crooked his fingers inside her, hitting the certain bundle of nerves that he knew would bring her to her climax combined with his tongue. Her moans became louder and more frequent as he continued to pleasure her, then she screamed her climax. He continued to lick her until she started to tense under his touch, then he lifted himself and positioned behind Hawke. He pushed her cheeks apart and his eyes fell to her two holes…he took himself in hand and brought him closer to her entrance, her eyes flew wide open as he entered her, inch by inch. He stretched her hole and she moaned aloud from the feeling of him feeling her… He felt so good and so big, and she almost came again from the feeling. He stopped for a while before he started to move, in and out, slowly and passionately, the slow rhythm driving him crazy.

He wanted to pound wildly into her and finish again, but he had to show them that he could satisfy two women at once. And he could, he had the stamina and endurance for that, and he would show them that he had indeed a wild youth. He felt her inner walls clenching around him, her moans increasing in both volume and frequency so he sped up, only a little though.

"Sebastian harder please, I want to come."

"You want to?"

"Yes please." Without to disobey her he sped up, thrusting wilder and faster into her until she came. She lifted her head and pushed her fingers inside Isabella, her thumb rubbed her nub. Her scream of release filled the room and he lowered his speed to let her come down from the intense orgasm he knew she had. Hawke looked at him over her shoulder and smiled wickedly as he started to fuck her again, slow and gently. He saw her smile and he stopped.

"Why are smiling like that?" She took him out and turned her body to his, she stroked his face with her hand as she spoke to him.

"We want to see the wild Sebastian...the one who fucked me like a wild and hungry animal." She lowered her head and kissed his neck, he watched Isabella touching herself as Hawke spoke dirty words to him.

"I want you to take us mercilessly...you have such a wonderful cock. Show us how you lose control..." She lifted her head and gazed deep into his eyes, her palm still on his face.

"Show us the crazy...wild...merciless Sebastian." Then she kissed him as a smirk formed on his face.

"You sure? You know you won't be able to walk tomorrow?"

"I don't have to walk ever again after that." Isabella stated and that was enough for Sebastian to go to her. He spread her legs wildly and pushed one finger inside her to test her wetness, when he was pleased he took his cock and pushed him inside her in one swift stroke. Isabella's eyes flew wide open as she felt his immense cock inside her.

"Maker you are gifted." He smiled wickedly as he leaned over her on his arms, he saw the pain as well as excitement on her face.

"I know." Was all he said before he started to pounds into her. His strokes were long and hard at first, but as he felt her release coming closer he sped up, his strokes became faster and even harder. Isabella's screaming filled the room as well as the brutal sound of flesh hitting flesh, Hawke stood next to Sebastian and stroked his chest with her palm, her face leaned close to his as she whispered to him.

"Yes Sebastian...that's it, be the wild man we always thought you were hiding from us." He felt her inner walls clenching around his cock, but he didn't lower his speed or stop. He kept his pace and Hawke was surprised that he hadn't spilled himself already. Isabella placed her hand on his abdomen in hope to push him away or to at least lower his speed, but he pushed her hand away and continued. She reached her intense climax and she was certain that she would pass out. Sebastian stopped suddenly as he felt her climax, he was leaned above her on his hands and looked down on her, a wicked smile on his face.

"I thought you could handle me." She opened here eyes and looked at him as she licked her lower lip.

"You are a monster." He took him out and looked down on her, she propped herself up on her elbows and she was immediately turned on again when she was his sweaty chest and forehead. Maker he was shining in the candle light, but his chest...

"My turn." Hawke whispered to him and he pushed his love down on the bed. She spread her legs for him and his eyes immediately fell on her other entrance. He pushed her legs up and he glanced at Isabella, and somehow the pirate knew what he wanted. She came behind Hawke's head and held her legs so she couldn't move them down, Hawke watched them confused and aroused. She studied Sebastian's sweaty chest and she had to suppression the urge to lick his sweat away. Suddenly he leaned down to her and kissed her, he shoved his tongue deep inside her mouth and she moaned. He broke the kiss and stared wickedly at her.

"You ready?" She nodded to him with a finger in her mouth, he leaned away and pushed one finger inside her. She moaned, then he added another finger and she moaned again, but louder. He crooked his fingers inside her before he removed them. Then he went lower to her other entrance and pushed one fingers inside, slowly, and she moaned again.

"Sebastian." She moaned his name and his cock twitched at the sound of her voice. He added another finger, she bucked her hips towards him as he slowly started to move in and out. He retrieved his fingers after a while of preparing her hole for what is about to come. He took his cock and brought her to her other entrance, her eyes delete wide open when she felt where he is.

"Sebastian! What are you-"

"You wanted the wild, crazy side of me...you get it." He pushed inside her, inch by inch stretching her hole to his cock. She screamed and wanted to push her legs together, but Isabella held them.

"You need to relax Hawke, believe me. It will be wonderful if you just relax." Isabella gave her the last minute advice, and she did what she told her. She relaxed as much as she could as he entered her, the feeling made her even more aroused. She never saw him like that before and she was grateful for taunting him to be this wild. He finally settled himself inside her completely, she breathed heavily now but she enjoyed it. Sebastian smiled wickedly at her as he felt her relaxing around him.

"You really enjoy this, you little minx." She smiled back at him, her eyes filler with lust and desire. He slowly started to move then, her eyes fell shut as she tried to concentrate not to push her muscles together. Isabella kissed her and rubbed her hard nipples to avert her mind from the pain. She felt incredible, she never had sex with two people before, and she had to admit that it was wonderful.

Sebastian saw that she enjoyed it and he sped up a little, the sweat dripping down from hi forehead and chest on her body. As soon as he sped up she started to scream, he didn't stop though, he just couldn't. Isabella muffled her screams with her kisses, but still she was sure everyone could hear her. Hawke wanted him to stop, but she was so close, it hurt her but it also brought her closer to her climax. He felt her muscles clenching, he knew she was close so he sped up even more, his pace almost brutal now. She screamed louder and louder, until she came, her body turning numb from her intense climax. Sebastian took him out and pushed him hastily back into her front hole, she screamed again but again the pain felt so good...

Isabella kissed her again, she couldn't ignore the heat and desire swelling up in her core as she watched him take her. She lowered her hand between her thighs and started to pleasure herself, she watched Sebastian's cock go in and out, in and out...again and again... Sebastian saw her watching him and he sped up, willing to bring Hawke and Isabella over the edge. He started to rub Hawke's nub as he leaned closer to Isabella, pushing her closer to him in a heated kiss, which was enough to send her over the edge. Hawke saw them kissing above her and she couldn't help but bring her hand up to Isabella's breast, gently feathering her finger over her nipple. They were still kissing each other and Isabella was still pleasuring herself, Hawke brought her hand to Isabella's folds and pushed two fingers inside her. Both the ladies moaned, louder and louder, until the wave of their release crushed over them.

Sebastian kept his brutal pace, he felt his release coming closer, suddenly Isabella broke their kiss. She lowered her head to Hawke and kissed her again, more erotic and passionately then before. That image did it, Sebastian groaned aloud as he spilled his hot seed inside her, still moving slowly in and out of her until he couldn't hold his weight anymore. He collapsed above Hawke, his head leaned on her chest where he could hear her frantic heartbeat. Isabella lied down next to them and played with Sebastian's hair, suddenly Hawke started to giggle and Sebastian found the strength to look up at her.

"What? Not satisfied?" He asked her, a little hurt of her reaction. Suddenly her giggle died and her face wore a lustful expression as she too stroked his hair.

"I'm too satisfied even. You're just all sweaty." The smile returned to her face and he smirked.

"Don't you like my sweaty body?" He was right, she loved it. It made her want him even more, and seeing the small tear of sweat rolling down his forehead...Maker did he have to be so perfect?

"Oh I love when you're all sweaty..." He moves up closed to her face and started to place feather like kisses on her cheeks, his breath feathering on her skin as he spoke.

"Really now?" He kissed her jaw now, Isabella smiled wickedly as she saw where this was going...again. Not that she minded though.

"Yes...and I like your voice...Maker especially your voice." He smiled wickedly against her neck, suddenly he was fit again...and stiff.

"You want me to talk dirty words into your ear?" He asked her whispering into her ear, and Maker she didn't feel sore anymore.

"Yes...Yes please." Isabella stood up and wanted to leave, she wanted to leave the lovers behind, but she just managed to turn as a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned her head only too see Sebastian staring wickedly at her, and she knew what that meant.

"Where are you going? I'm not done with the two of you just yet." He pushed her back on the bed and settled himself above her. This was going to be a long night as it seems, not that Isabella minded though.

They wanted the beast, and they got the beast...


End file.
